1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a merchandiser display fixture, and more particularly, to a merchandiser display fixture designed to facilitate use of what is currently wasted space on a retail store gondola display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandiser displays in retail stores are designed to allow an unobstructed view of the goods, easy removal and replacement of goods on the display and the capability of storing an inventory of goods on the display to limit the frequency of display restocking. Because retail product display space is extremely expensive, and at a premium, merchandisers and displays have been designed to utilize as much of the retail display space as possible. A common, and one of the most popular displays for retail establishments is commonly referred to as a gondola display.
A conventional gondola display unit includes a base and a vertically extending display board. The display board includes a plurality of display panels, each of which may include a series of holes similar to conventional pegboard for mounting product display hangers and the like for displaying product. A conventional gondola display is also provided with a plurality of gondola posts or uprights at the ends of the gondola structure and at spaced intervals between the ends. Commonly, these uprights are spaced every four feet. These uprights may be relatively narrow (about one inch) or up to two inches or so in width and extend the entire height of the structure. The uprights are provided with a series of elongated slots or openings or pairs of slots or openings, to receive brackets for the purpose of mounting shelves, product hangers or other display racks to the gondola display, if desired. Some of these holes or slots in the upright have a width sufficient to accommodate two shelf brackets to that they can support adjacent shelves at the same vertical level, while others include a pair of adjacent slots to also support two adjacent shelves. Thus, the upright holes are not designed or intended to support a product merchandiser or display device to a single upright.
The shelves in a gondola display unit commonly have one end connected to one upright and the other end connected to a laterally spaced upright so that the shelves, etc. span the display panel between the uprights. Still further, while shelves or other display baskets or bins are sometimes mounted to the gondola display, many times they are not. When shelves or the like are not utilized, the product is often mounted only to the panels by using product display hangers or the like. In these cases, one to two inches or more of space taken up by the gondola uprights is not utilized for retail display and is thus wasted. Even if shelves are utilized, a significant amount of the area taken up by the gondola upright, such as that between the vertically spaced shelves, often remains unused.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a merchandiser display fixture which is usable with merchandiser displays such as gondola displays and which utilizes what is commonly considered wasted space in the gondola display.
The merchandiser fixture of the present invention utilizes what is commonly wasted space on a retail store display such as a gondola display. Further, one embodiment comprises a single row of hooks to be connected with the vertical row of holes in a single upright, while a further embodiment comprises a plurality of vertically spaced hooks which are laterally staggered to accommodate the width of wider upright holes or laterally spaced pairs of upright holes, and thus provide stability to the merchandiser.
In contrast to the present invention, the merchandiser fixture of the present invention utilizes what is commonly wasted space on a retail store display such as a gondola display. Further, one embodiment comprises a single row of hooks to be connected with the vertical row of holes in a single upright, while a further embodiment comprises a plurality of vertically spaced hooks which are laterally staggered to accommodate the width of wider upright holes or laterally spaced pairs of upright holes, and thus provide stability to the merchandiser.
In general, the merchandiser display fixture in accordance with the present invention provides a product containing fixture which includes a product containing cavity or portion, a rearward end or a rear wall portion and one or more mounting hooks extending rearwardly from the rearward end for insertion and retaining engagement with a slot in the gondola upright of a gondola display. Preferably, the rear wall of the fixture of the present invention approximates the width of the gondola uprights and thus provides a display fixture which fully utilizes the normally wasted gondola upright space on a gondola display. Further, one embodiment comprises a single row of hooks to be connected with the vertical row of holes in a single upright, while a further embodiment comprises a plurality of vertically spaced hooks which are laterally staggered to accommodate the width of wider upright holes or laterally spaced pairs of upright holes, and thus provide stability to the merchandiser.
The preferred embodiment can comprise a rigid structural fixture or can comprise a structure constructed of plastic or the like which is formed from a single sheet or blank of material. It is also desirable and preferred for the rearward end of the fixture to be provided with at least two or more hook members which are aligned vertically and linearly to mate with vertically spaced openings in the gondola upright. Although the display in accordance with the present invention can be constructed of a variety of materials and be painted or given a variety of colors, a preferred display is constructed from a clear plastic material and is provided with a front wall to display product and pricing information or the like. The structure may also be constructed of wire form or the like with hooks (either constructed of wire or otherwise) extending from the rearward end.
The present invention also relates to a method of making the display fixture in accordance with the present invention which includes providing a sheet of plastic or other material from which the fixture is to be made and cutting out a blank or pattern for the fixture. Preferably, this blank includes a plurality of bottom, front, rear and side wall portions which when folded in a desired manner, form a product receiving cavity and a front wall and rear wall, with the rear wall being provided with one or more connection hooks for engagement with the gondola upright. Preferably, the back wall is formed utilizing a pair of back wall sections. One of these sections is provided with one or more elongated slots, while the other is provided with a corresponding one or more hook portions which extend through the slots for engagement with the gondola uprights.
A still further aspect of the present invention relates to the provision of a fixture blank or the like which can be folded and formed in accordance with the above process to provide the fixture of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved merchandiser display fixture for use with a gondola display to eliminate generally wasted display space of the gondola uprights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display fixture for use with a gondola display which includes a product display cavity, a rearward end or wall, and one or more hook portions extending outwardly from the rearward end or wall for connection with a display structure such as a gondola display.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of making a merchandiser display fixture for connection with a gondola display.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a product blank from which a merchandiser display fixture in accordance with the present invention can be made.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.